


Possession is 9/10ths of the Law

by house_of_lantis



Series: Alpha Pack [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What must a pack Beta do to get his Alpha’s attention?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession is 9/10ths of the Law

Moonlight Lounge  
Downtown Dallas

“It’s been three weeks, man,” Jared said, morosely.

Chad stared at him. “What?”

“Three weeks?” Aldis said, laughing. “Man, are you sure your dick is still working?”

“Fuck you, it’s still working, trust me,” Jared grumbled, taking a large gulp of his beer. He slammed the bottle down on the small, round table, biting his lower lip. Jared was getting very well acquainted with his dick and he knew just how well it was working. “He’s been really busy with unifying the pack and traveling on business…and a bunch of other stuff.”

“Awww, are you feeling neglected, poor Beta baby?” Chad said, reaching out to mess up his hair.

Jared growled and snapped his teeth at him. “As a matter of fact I am.”

“Well, do something about it,” Aldis said, wisely. “He’s your mate not a mind reader.”

Jared looked at his two friends. “Uh, don’t you think I’ve tried everything to get his attention? By the time either one of us gets home, we’ll try to get it together and then Jensen will just pass out in the middle of…” He sighed, staring at his beer bottle. “My ego is getting a bit bruised here, guys.”

Aldis chuckled, leaning back in his chair. “Come on, Beta, you’ve got to get your game on.”

“My game is on! My game’s been on and raring to go for the past three weeks. Trust me, there’s nothing wrong with my game. I am game on for anything.”

Chad rolled his eyes. “Look, Jay, you’ve always gone after who and what you want and the Alpha’s no different. Just because you’re married to him now doesn’t mean that it’s all going to be about you and romance and nonstop honeymoon sex. Morgan and I work hard to make sure that we have time for just the two of us. Kidnap him to a fancy hotel and do what you got to do with him. I mean, he’s your mate, he’s going to respond to your needs but—“

“Respond to my needs? Ohmygod, you’re giving me advice on my relationship?” Jared said, laughing loudly. “Holy crap! Now I know my love life is screwed!”

“Shut up!” Chad said, reaching out to smack Jared on the back of his head. “At least I don’t have any trouble getting my Alpha to give me a little attention when I need it.”

Jared made a face at him but continued to chuckle softly. “Thanks for the advice, man, I appreciate it.”

Chad narrowed his eyes at him. “Jerk.”

“Shit,” Jared drawled, rolling his eyes. “This sucks!”

Aldis took a swallow of his beer. “Man, you’re depressing me. Three weeks.”

“Come on, guys, I didn’t ask you out to mourn my non-existent sex life. Tell me about what’s going on with your fight club.”

“We’re going to be introducing about a dozen new fighters at the big prize fight event at the Wynn in two weeks,” Chad said, smiling widely. “Vegas, baby.”

“Holy shit, that’s awesome, man,” he said, excitedly. “I seriously miss fight nights.”

“Did you get your invite?”

“I don’t even know. I’ve been so wrapped up with the werewolf education programs, I haven’t even checked,” Jared said, turning on his iPhone and looking at his calendar. “Let me put it in my schedule so I can synch it with Jensen’s when I get home. Jesus, at the rate that we’re going, I’m never getting laid and—“

“You smell good, Beta,” Aldis said, out of the blue. He gave Jared a long, considering look, flaring his nostrils as he scented him.

Jared and Chad exchanged looks and Jared frowned, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He set his phone on the table, gripping his knee tightly. “Dude…that was…”

“Weird,” Chad said, flatly.

“When was the last time someone checked you out like that?”

Jared laughed, slightly nervous, shaking his head. “Before I mated with Jensen probably.” What the hell was Hodge getting at?

“Because the truth of the matter is, Padalecki, you do smell good. I’m an Alpha and I think you smell like someone I want to take home.”

“Jensen’ll kill you if you touch him,” Chad said, frowning. “Where you going with this, man?”

Aldis smirked. “See that, Jay, your boy here is going to stand up for your honor. Every wolf here would stand up for your honor if I or someone else tried to make a move on you.”

Jared stared at him for a long time and then grinned. “You have a plan.”

“The pack Beta has always struck me as being in a unique position in the pack, you know,” Aldis said, softly. “I mean, the pack’s bond to the Beta is strong, it’s a life pact. And a pack Beta is an extension of the Alpha. The whole pack promised to protect you at your mating ceremony, right?” Jared nodded, waving for him to continue. “But you see, dude, you and the pack have this weird relationship. Follow me, man; you attracted a pack Alpha, so the rest of the pack knows you’ve got something that someone that high up in the food chain wants and is willing to kill to keep. That makes you desirable. Some power hungry Alpha is going to look at you and think, ‘I want him for my own; I can take him from the Alpha if the Alpha shows weakness.’ But at the same time, they all promised to protect you.”

Jared sighed, running his hand over his head. “I don’t want to take advantage of the pack like that. That’s not me, not who I am. And I’d never put Jensen in a position where he’d have to choose—“

“You’re kidding, right?” Aldis said, laughing. “He’d choose you over the pack any day of the week, bro. That’s your power, man, you gotta use it now and then.”

He looked at Chad who made a face but nodded in agreement. Jared smiled at Aldis, feeling a shiver move up his spine in anticipation.

Aldis drank his beer and grinned back at Jared. It was friendly, not predatory. A part of Jared was relieved because he really didn’t want to have to go against Aldis Hodge, the Alpha heir of New York City, or even think that there could be any kind of rivalry between Aldis and Jensen – because frankly, Jared would kill Aldis himself.

“Keep cool, dude, here’s what I think,” Aldis said, raising his eyebrow at him, amused. “You’ve got to shake Jensen out of the proverbial tree. I bet he doesn’t even know how wrecked you are over this. And maybe just telling him isn’t going to spur him into action. An Alpha will sometimes make a huge personal sacrifice to keep the pack together and he’s going to expect you to keep it together, too, because that’s your duty to the pack. So maybe you ought to just show him what he’s missing.”

Jared blinked and then sat up in his chair. “Show him what he’s missing? Dude, I’m not going to cheat on my mate.”

“Nah, man, that’s not what I’m saying. I’m saying that if you really want to rev his engines…put it this way, no Alpha in his right mind is going to just stand by and watch his Beta, his mate, having fun with another werewolf. Dig?”

“Just don’t cross the line,” Chad said, thoughtfully. “But, Aldis is right – a little jealousy can be real hot.”

Jared grinned, looking at the table. “I’ve always been a real good flirt.”

***

The Wynn Hotel  
Las Vegas

Jared could feel the stares on his skin, caressing him, keeping him in a warm bubble of affection and lust and want. He scented the pheromones around him, Alphas and Betas, and the non-werewolves who threw him looks. The bolder ones stood close to him, never touching him and keeping at a polite distance as they spoke to Jared, keeping their voices low, almost at purring levels. Jared moved around the room, greeting old friends, smiling and showing his dimples, watching as eyes glowed in want for him but staying in control because he was claimed and mated to one of the most powerful pack Alphas in the country.

He kept his dark blue silk shirt unbuttoned low enough so that his collar was visible. He wore black leather pants, so tight that they felt like they were second skin, butter soft and warm, his half hard cock outlined for anyone to see. He was simmering and he knew that he was giving off a steady flow of pheromones, keeping all the werewolves in the ballroom of the hotel on edge, all of them looking his way.

Before he mated, Jared had displayed his desires, inviting anyone willing to try him out. He was careless with his scent, more than happy to play the games. But ever since he accepted Jensen as his Alpha, he kept a tight leash on his scent, his control a sign of his respect for and commitment to his Alpha.

But tonight…he let it roll off of him, let the werewolves in the room scent him and desire him. He laughed too loud, he drank champagne freely and immersed himself into the scent of the werewolves and humans around him. He didn’t glance at Jensen, but he knew exactly where his Alpha was at all times, could scent him simmering, too, watching him with dark green eyes, distracted, annoyed, and definitely turned on.

“Hey, Jared,” Zachary said, smiling as he walked up to him.

“Hi, Zach, glad to see you,” Jared said, laughing softly. “Did you come over to tell me to behave?”

“Actually, Christopher sent me to ask you to behave,” he said, giving Jared a small grin. “I know what you’re doing, though.”

Jared raised his eyebrow and took a sip of champagne, running his tongue around the rim of the flute. “Oh?”

“I scented you as soon as I walked into the hotel.” He cleared his throat, flushing slightly. “I think you should stop.”

“Awww, come on, Zach, don’t be a spoilsport.”

“Are you and Jensen having problems?”

Jared snorted, rolling his eyes. “Nope.”

“Could you tone it down a little? For the sake of everyone here?” Zachary said, moving in close to speak softly into his ear. “Jensen is…upset.”

“I know exactly how Jensen feels,” Jared said, carelessly. “He’s going to crack pretty soon.”

Zachary sighed, shaking his head. “He’s going to kill everyone in this room.”

“I just want to get his attention.”

“I think you have his attention, Jay.”

Jared grinned flirtatiously at Zachary. “Do you think so?”

“Jesus. Please, Jay.” Zachary said, backing away and shaking his head.

He chuckled, finishing off his champagne and setting the empty flute on a nearby table. “Don’t worry. I’m going to head up to our room. I’m pretty sure that Jensen’s going to follow me out. That should ease some of the tension.”

“Doubt it.”

“Try not to stare at my ass while I walk out of here,” Jared said, smirking. “I don’t think my mate is going to appreciate that, even from you.”

Zachary shook his head and rolled his eyes. “I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

Jared licked his lips, looking across the ballroom to see Jensen glaring at him, hand gripping the champagne flute so tight that he would probably end up breaking it. Chris Pine was standing beside him, scowling at Jared, talking quickly into Jensen’s ear – probably trying to keep him calm. “Oh yeah, I know exactly what I’m going to get. See you later.”

He turned and started to walk towards the main doors, his gait a long, loose sway. He knew that there would be heads turning and eyes following the length of his body as he left. He knew that Jensen would be watching, too. And he knew that Jensen would be following.

***

He had his shirt off, his leather pants unbuttoned, and boots and socks off by the time Jensen slammed into their hotel suite. Jared had put a new bottle of lube on the bed, pulled all the covers and sheets off the California king. He stood against the huge picture windows, all of Sin City behind him. His hip was cocked, his hands pressed behind him against the cool glass, and he gave Jensen his laziest, dirtiest smile when his furious, horny Alpha stormed into the room.

Jensen growled, his green eyes glowing, more animal than man now. He wrapped his hand around the front of Jared’s neck, pushing him against the glass. Jared grinned down at him, not struggling, just waiting for Jensen’s next move.

“I know what you were doing, Beta,” he hissed at him, tightening his hold on Jared’s throat, briefly cutting off his air but not hurting him. Even like this, Jared trusted Jensen not to go too far. “You have my attention now, Jared. I hope this is what you wanted.”

Jared smirked. “I can take it, Alpha.”

He closed his eyes and groaned when Jensen pushed both of his hands into Jared’s hair, gripping him tight.

“Jensen…”

Jensen didn’t kiss him, though. When he opened his eyes, Jensen was staring at him. He licked his dry lips as Jensen watched his mouth.

“You’ve been a very bad wolf,” he murmured, nuzzling Jared’s jaw, inhaling his scent deeply. “Teasing me like that in public. Flirting with everyone in the room. Giving them your scent when you know it belongs only to me. What am I going to do with you, Beta? Hmmm?”

“Anything you want.”

“Yeah,” Jensen murmured, biting him sharply on his neck making Jared hiss in pain. “Yeah…”

“Jensen…”

“Get on your knees and take out my cock and put it in your mouth.”

“Oh God,” Jared mumbled, looking into stunning green eyes. He slipped along the glass window until his knees were spread wide on the outside of Jensen’s feet. Jensen’s hands were still gripping his hair and Jared lifted his hands, palm caressing the hard cock under Jensen’s expensive slacks, feeling him hot and throbbing for him. He unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, jerking them down along with the boxer briefs, and licked up Jensen’s cock, his eyes looking into Jensen’s glowing eyes.

“Put it in your mouth, Jared,” Jensen commanded.

Jared licked his lips and wrapped his mouth around the tip, hallowing out his cheeks as he sucked him in slow and deep, pushing his mouth down the length of Jensen’s cock, the tip pushing past his gag reflex until he could feel him at the top of his throat. Jared moaned deeply, closing his eyes.

“I’ll do all the work,” Jensen murmured at him, hands holding his head still as Jensen moved his hips back, slowly dragging the length of his cock along Jared’s tongue. He thrust in sharply as Jared moaned again, fighting to relax his throat and suck and lick at the same time. Jensen hissed his pleasure, groaning when he sank deeper into Jared’s throat. “Yeah, keep sucking me, Beta. I’m not done with you at all.”

It was the hottest thing Jared had experienced. He opened his eyes and lifted them to watch as Jensen closed his eyes and flung back his head, as he started a fast push-pull rhythm with his hips, hard cock slipping against Jared’s lips to the tip and then pushing hard into his mouth as Jared took it all.

Yes, fucking do it, Jensen, yes, goddamn it, hurt me, make me take it, make me want it, make me beg for your cock, do it, Alpha, Alpha, Alpha, Alpha, Alpha…

Jared kept moaning at the taste of him, bitter and metallic against his tongue. He kept up the strongest suction that he could, drooling down his chin as Jensen kept up a slow and brutal pace, hands tightening when Jared’s tongue found his favorite spots, groaning deeply when Jared tightened his lips around the tip of his cock before Jensen drove into his mouth again and again.

Jensen was panting above him and he swiveled his hips, pressing deeply into Jared’s throat, making him whimper against the pressure, making his eyes water. Jared held his hips with his hands, fingers gripping hard against firm flesh, not wanting Jensen to stop, wanting more – demanding more.

He pulled away and then out. Jared gasped, breathing harshly. He pressed his forehead against Jensen’s thigh, wiping his face, both of them catching their breaths.

“Take off your pants and get on the bed.”

Jared lifted his head and looked up at his Alpha – God, his Alpha, his beautiful Alpha. In all the years that they had been together, this was the first time that he felt…worshipful of his mate.

“Now, Jared,” Jensen said, his voice deep and no nonsense.

His legs were shaking when he stood and he leaned against the glass, unzipping his leather pants, sliding them down as fast as he could off his thighs and his legs. He knew he looked pretty stupid trying to get skintight leathers off, his bare ass pressed against the glass as he gripped Jensen’s jacket, trying to keep his balance as he used his foot to jerk out of the pants. He was breathing hard by the time he got the pants off, Jensen watching him the whole time, but he wasn’t laughing at the way Jared got his pants off. His gaze was hard, stony, nostril flaring, jaw clenched tight.

Jared walked into the bedroom suite and crawled on the bed on his hands and knees, facing the rich mahogany headboard. He turned to look over his shoulder as Jensen followed him into the room, taking off his clothes quickly and efficiently. He kept the undone necktie looped around his neck as he kneed up the mattress behind Jared. He stared at the necktie and knew that Jensen was going to use it on him.

Jensen moved behind him, his hands moving down his back, fingers pressing into his skin with ownership and love. He palmed Jared’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart and rubbing his cock between. Jared groaned and leaned back into his Alpha, head against Jensen’s shoulder.

“Yes, please, Jensen.”

He heard a throaty laugh husked against his ear. “On my terms, Beta.”

“On your terms, Alpha.”

Jensen released him and Jared bit back a whimper. He was shivering all over, whatever thoughts he had gone from his mind, and all he knew was Jensen’s cock and sound of his blood in his ears. Jared gasped when he felt cool, wet fingers slip down between his ass, knowing fingers moving inside of him slowly, fucking him slowly.

“Grab the headboard.”

Jared reached out and wrapped his hands over the headboard, keening when he felt the head of Jensen’s cock pressing into him. They both moaned as Jensen knees his legs apart, his hips flushed tight against him, cock all the way in.

“Don’t move a fucking muscle,” Jensen said into his ear.

“Hmmm…”

The silk of the necktie looped across the front of his neck and he groaned and arched when Jensen wrapped the ends in his hands and pulled hard, tightening it around his neck. It cut off Jared’s breath and his eyes widened at the pressure. He opened his mouth, gasping, and shuddered when Jensen thrust into him hard.

Jared let out a strangled sound, hands tightening on the headboard, sinking into Jensen’s hard rhythm. He took a breath of air when Jensen’s hands loosened for just a second and gave a muted groan when the necktie suddenly tightened again. Jared moved with Jensen, arching into the hard thrusts, head flung back trying to get air, not knowing when Jensen would loosen the necktie for just a moment, just enough for Jared to gasp. He kept his eyes closed, listening to Jensen’s desperate pants, feeling the blood in his face hot and tight under his skin, and then sucking in a quick breath when Jensen let him have it.

“Watched you all night,” Jensen growled, biting his earlobe hard. Jared moaned, flexing his hands, trying to push back into his mate’s body. “Scented you. Watched all of them want to fuck you. Drove me crazy. That’s what you wanted, isn’t it? To drive me crazy, just like this, so I’d come here and fuck you, give you what you want.”

Yes! Fuck, yes! Like this. This was what he wanted. Fuck. Yes!

Jared keened loudly. He wanted to reach down and touch his cock, could feel it slapping wetly against his lower stomach. He gasped for a breath and let out a croaked sound as Jensen pulled the necktie sharply against his throat.

“This is all your going to get, Jared,” Jensen said, chuckling evilly into his ear. “You’re going to come on my cock. I know you’re close. You want to come so badly, don’t you? Just like this, Beta, just this.”

Jared bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, forcing his body to obey. He was right on the edge, Jensen’s cock slipping into him, hitting all the right places, pushing him closer and closer to pleasure that he knew was just there…just right there…just this…

He gurgled, his lungs filling with air, and Jensen wrenched the necktie tight again. It was enough, though, and Jared tensed, clenching around Jensen’s cock as he fucked him harder and faster. He felt the tremor starting at his knees, heating his balls, shooting through his spine right into his cock. Jared couldn’t breathe, but his body knew how to come without air.

“Oh God, Jared…”

Jared groaned, pushing back against Jensen hard enough to knock them both on the bed, but Jensen growled and pushed back, equally strong, holding them up. Jared felt his growl building and building inside of him, fighting to burst out of his chest, intense shards of pleasure numbing his fingers as he shuddered and came hard, bending sharply at the waist from the intensity. He roared his pleasure and drank in air as Jensen let go of the necktie, hands gripping Jared’s hips, pushing and pushing against him, forehead pressed against Jared’s back, keening loudly.

He sank low, arms giving out but hands still holding the headboard. Jared blinked wildly, mouth open, breathing through his mouth, sucking in a huge lungful of air, pushing the pleasure through his body like the blood rushing through his veins. He pressed his sweaty face against his arm, bracing for Jensen’s heavy weight against him, feeling him trembling in his own pleasure, gripping Jared tightly.

“Oh God, Jensen…that was…that was…”

Jensen wrapped his arms tightly around Jared’s chest, holding him close. He made a deep purring sound and Jared sighed, filled with warmth as it echoed along his back.

Gently, he felt Jensen slip out of him and Jared hissed, feeling wide and empty and wet. He felt silk against his ass and snorted, knowing that Jensen had used his silk necktie to clean him up. Strong arms pulled him from the headboard, both falling across the bed. Jared turned on his side to look at his mate, smiling at each other.

“That was a long time in coming,” Jensen muttered, satedly.

Jared chuckled, flinching at the soreness of his throat. “God, I think you broke me this time.”

“Good, you deserved it,” Jensen said, grinning at him. “How long was it?”

“Five weeks, Jensen!”

“Five weeks? Jesus, I had no idea…so busy with pack business,” Jensen said, stroking his hand along Jared’s back. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Jared rolled his eyes. “I did.”

“Shit,” he said, sighing. “I’m sorry, Jay. Don’t let me fuck up like that—“

“Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault,” he said, running his fingers down Jensen’s chest. “I should’ve just kidnapped you to a hotel and had my wicked way with you a lot sooner than this. Chad’s advice.”

Jensen laughed, shaking his head. “You know it’s bad if Chad’s giving you advice.”

“I know, right!” Jared said, laughing.

“I love you, Beta.”

Jared grinned, happily. “Hmmm…I like it when you say that, Alpha. The feeling is mutual.” He nuzzled Jensen’s neck, licking his collarbone and then nipping him gently.

“Just do me a favor?”

“Sure, anything.”

“I didn’t like to see you flirt with every living being in the room tonight.”

Jared opened his eyes and looked up at Jensen. “Jealous?”

“Jealous and possessive,” Jensen admitted, shrugging a shoulder. “I didn’t like it.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, looking into Jensen’s eyes and seeing a little bit of hurt and shame. He didn’t like seeing either emotion on his mate. “I won’t do it again.”

Jensen smiled. “Thank you.”

“Oh no, thank you,” Jared teased, kissing Jensen for the first time since he started this game with him. It was a slow kiss, playfully sliding his tongue into Jensen’s mouth, tasting a bit of wine. “Hmmm…thank you very much. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” He wrapped his arms and legs around Jensen, rolling him on his back, giggling and kissing him. “Wow.” He licked the smile forming on Jensen’s mouth. “You are so fucking hot.” Jensen laughed and Jared sucked on his tongue until Jensen groaned. “Such a toppy, jealous, hot bastard.”

“How did I get so lucky to have you?”

“I’m the lucky one.” Jared smiled at him, showing his dimples. “Love you, Alpha.”

“The feeling is mutual.”


End file.
